You
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini kumpulan kisah(one-shot) kamu dan karakter cowok di KnB. Fict pertama dipersembahkan Untuk Hadiah Ultah Kedua Bestie-ku, Yamada Haru(1 Juni) dan Nie-chan(3 Juni). Chapter 4: Akashi Seijuro, di request oleh Yamada Haru. Tertarik untuk membaca? xD
1. Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsuya

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

You

Note: Diceritakan dengan sudut pandang kedua, tokoh "kamu" dalam cerita ini adalah _readers._ Selamat membaca

-X-

Mata birunya begitu indah.

Kamu mengenalnya sejak kelas satu SMA, diawal musim semi penuh bunga sakura. Ia tidak terlalu diperhatikan karena hawanya yang tipis. Tapi, entah kenapa kamu begitu mudah menemukannya. Mungkin, itu karena kamu selalu terfokus padanya, terutama matanya yang sejuk itu.

Ternyata, kamu berada disatu kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan saat itu kamu mengetahui kalau namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia duduk persis disamping jendela, dan kamu disebelahnya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah didepannya lebih menarik perhatian, tapi kamu tetap lebih memperhatikan Kuroko.

Jantung kamu terasa berdesir, kamu ingin menyapanya. Bagi kamu, Kuroko adalah seseorang yang menarik sekalipun dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Karena itu, kamu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hei. _Ohayou._ "

Kuroko balas menoleh, menatap kamu dengan mata birunya yang indah. " _Ohayou gozaimasu._ "

"Su-sudah kerja PR?" tanyamu, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah." jawab Kuroko, "Kau juga, kan. Kau cukup rajin disekolah."

Kamu mengangguk, merasa senang diperhatikan. "PRnya tidak terlalu sulit. Siapapun dapat mengerjakannya, kok."

"Tapi kupikir Kagami- _kun_ tidak." kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

Kagami? Kamu sempat lupa siapa yang bernama Kagami, hingga melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk didepan Kuroko beranjak duduk disana. Dia menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan mengantuk, meminjam PR.

Melihat Kuroko yang meminjamkannya tanpa mengelak sama sekali, kamu merasa kalau Kuroko benar-benar murah hati. Kamu tersenyum, yakin kalau hatimu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

-X-

Kamu sedang menunggu bus di halte, ketika Kagami berdiri disampingmu. Dia tersenyum kepadamu dan bertanya langsung, "Kau menyukai Kuroko, ya?"

Kamu terkesiap, begitu kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Wajahmu memanas, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada seseorang yang dekat dengan Kuroko itu.

"Kuroko itu suka memperhatikan orang, tapi baru kali ini kulihat dia memperhatikan seseorang sampai tidak sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarnya." kata Kagami. "Aku curiga dia menyukaimu."

Deg.

"Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya, kan?" kata Kagami dengan nada menggoda. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau kencan dengan Kuroko?"

"Tidak!" serumu langsung. Bagimu hampir tidak mungkin untuk berkencan dengan Kuroko. Kalian mengobrol saja jarang, dan itu harus disertai rasa kegugupanmu saat berada didekat Kuroko.

"Ayo." bujuk Kagami. "Kuroko harus merasakan _refreshing_ setelah pertandingan sebelumnya. Nanti aku bilang kepada anak-anak tim untuk meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Kuroko, bagaimana?"

"APA?!" kamu berseru keras, kaget dengan penuturan Kagami. "Jadi maksudmu aku ikut kegiatan basket Seirin?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." kata Kagami. "Aku kan hanya menyarankan saja. Banyak ditim yang suka memerhatikanmu karena kamu suka datang ke klub."

" _Etto..._ aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." kamu menyahut. Kamu memang suka datang ke tim basket Seirin untuk melihat Kuroko. Selain itu, kamu juga memiliki kertertarikan pada olahraga basket.

"Jadi?" Kagami terlihat ingin meninggalkanmu untuk pulang.

"Eng. Aku... aku mau." jawabmu pelan. Ide gila Kagami memang terdengar _absurd,_ tetapi kamu berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Kagami tersenyum puas. " _Yosh! Jaa_!"

Kemudian kamu teringat sesuatu, yang membuatmu merutuk karena Kagami sudah jauh pergi meninggalkanmu. " _Baka,_ Kagami! Dia tak memberitahuku acaranya kapan!"

-X-

" _Ohayou._ Kudengar kau mau ikut acara klub?" tanya Kuroko. "Kagami- _kun_ bilang kemarin."

"He-eh. Iya." kamu menjawab malu-malu, "Kuroko- _kun_ ikut juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Yah, sepertinya taman bermain bagus juga."

"Eng? Taman bermain?" kamu menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Iya. Hari ini, kan. Di taman bermain?"

"Kagami _baka._ " dengusmu tanpa sadar. "Kagami tidak bilang sama sekali."

"Yo, kalau begitu kita jalan bareng sepulang sekolah nanti, ya." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Dan senyumannya begitu manis, seindah mata birunya.

Kamu mengangguk. " _Ha'i._ "

-X-

Karena bukan waktu liburan sekolah, taman bermain tidak terlalu ramai. Kamu dan anggota klub basket Seirin yang masih menggunakan seragam mengunjungi taman bermain itu tanpa berkumpul dulu sepulang sekolah.

"Yosh, gimana kalau kita naik _roller coaster_?" usul Hyuuga penuh semangat.

Lalu, Riko langsung antutias mengikuti usul Hyuuga, begitu juga anggota lainnya. Tapi kamu dan Kuroko tampak tidak senang, tidak menyetujui ide itu.

" _Etto..._ aku tidak berani naik wahana ekstrem begitu," katamu.

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

"Hah? Kau juga, Kuroko?" desis Hyuuga dengan tatapan _shock._

"Dulu waktu di SMP aku pernah naik juga, dan berakhir dengan muntah-muntah." jelas Kuroko. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar, membuat kamu bingung harus prihatin atau tertawa.

Sedangkan beberapa anggota lainnya mulai menahan tawanya, Kagami mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menepuk punggung Kuroko keras-keras.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua tunggulah disini!" seru Kagami.

"Eh?"

Tahu-tahu kamu sudah ditinggal berdua dengan Kuroko, dan kamu sempat bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi kemudian, Kuroko mengajakmu untuk menaiki kuda-kudaan untuk menunggu yang lainnya.

Kuroko menaiki kuda berwarna putih, dan kamu ikut menaiki disebelahnya. Kemudian, wahana tersebut mulai berputar.

"Suka basket?" tanya Kuroko, menoleh kepadamu.

"Eh, iya. Tapi karena enggak pernah mendapat hasil bagus di SMP, aku tidak berlatih lagi. Hanya mengamati saja." jawabmu sambil tersenyum."Padahal basket adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan, tetapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau bermain."

"Hm, benar. Mungkin kamu masih kurang berusaha keras." kata Kuroko.

"Mungkin juga." Kamu menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting lagi. Aku menikmati basket dengan hanya mengamati. Bagiku, tidak perlu sampai harus bermain didalamnya."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Momoi." kata Kuroko. Kamu tentu saja kenal dengan Momoi, kamu sudah berberapa kali melihatnya datang ke tim basket. " _Ja._ Kiyoshi- _senpai_ bilang kalau tahun ini~setelah masa _winter cup~_ pasti akan banyak murid baru dan kami bisa kerepotan. Karena itu, kami butuh _manager_ tim. Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Eh? Aku?" kamu mengerjapkan mata, kaget dengan tawaran barusan.

"Kupikir kau tertarik dengan basket dan memahami basket. Itu sudah cukup." kata Kuroko lagi. "Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang lebih berat."

" _E... etto..._ baiklah." kamu akhirnya menyetujuinya. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk lebih dekat dengan Kuroko dan tim basket yang sudah kamu perhatikan sejak lama. "Tapi, siapa yang menyarankan agar aku yang menjadi _manager_?"

"Soal itu..." Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku yang mengusulkannya."

Kemudian, kamu teringat kata-kata Kagami. _"Aku curiga dia menyukaimu."_

Kamu menghela napas, merasa kalau kata-kata Kagami hanya khayalnya saja. Menurutmu, Kuroko memerhatikanmu karena berencana mengusulkanmu menjadi _manager_ tim. Tapi, bagi kamu itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, perlahan-lahan kamu tersipu.

" _Arigatou._ Aku sangat senang." katamu, memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Kuroko.

"Sama-sama. Lagi pula tidak ada cara lain bagiku untuk..." tiba-tiba Kuroko terdiam.

" _Nani?_ "

"Bukan apa-apa." sambungnya datar.

"Ayolah! Katakan saja!" desakmu.

Wahana permainan yang kamu dan Kuroko naiki mulai melambat, sepertinya akan berhenti. Sedangkan kamu masih penasaran dengan ucapan Kuroko yang tertunda.

"Tak ada cara lain untuk lebih dekat denganmu." Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan serius, mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat kamu.

Kamu terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kupikir... aku menyukaimu."

"Jadi kau memikirkannya?" tanyamu, jantungmu terasa berdetak cepat. Tak bisa dikendalikan.

Kini, wahana benar-benar berhenti berputar. Kuda yang kamu dan Kuroko naiki tidak bergerak naik turun lagi.

" _Ha'i._ Kamu selalu ada untukku. Menonton pertandinganku, meminjami catatanmu bila aku harus bertanding atau tertidur di kelas, membelikanku makan siang." kata Kuroko, tersenyum manis. Kamu tidak menyangka bahwa hal-hal kecil yang kamu lakukan untuknya diingat olehnya. Selama ini, hanya itu yang kamu lakukan, memberikan perhatian pelan-pelan tanpa menunjukkan rasamu secara langsung.

"Karena itu, marilah kita menjadi lebih dekat." kata Kuroko, masih dengan senyumannya.

Kamu tersenyum, rasanya ingin menangis, tapi kamu tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Itu memang bukan suatu ajakan kencan, atau ajakan berpacaran, tetapi itu menyenangkan hatimu. Itu berarti sebuah kesempatan yang terbuka lebar.

" _Ha'i,_ Kuroko- _kun!_ "

-X-

 _Musim semi, tahun ketiga._

Ah, sakura.

Melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran adalah hal yang menarik bagi setiap orang. Kamu menengadahkan tanganmu, berusaha menangkap kelopak bunga yang terjatuh, merasakan kelopaknya yang selembut beledu.

" _Ohayou goazaimasu._ "

Kamu menoleh, Kuroko sedang berjalan kearahmu. Senyuman yang kamu sukai menghiasi wajahnya. " _Ohayou._ "

Sudah satu tahun kamu menjadi _manager_ tim basket Seirin. Dengan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru, berarti ini memasuki tahun kedua periodemu menjadi _manager_ tim. Ini juga menjadi tahun terakhirmu di sekolah bersama Kuroko.

Walau Kuroko mengatakan menyukaimu, sampai saat ini Kuroko belum memintamu menjadi pacarnya. Bagimu, berada didekatnya sampai kelulusan nanti adalah hal yang cukup.

Kamu sendiri tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu langsung karena merasa malu.

"Tahun ini kita sekelas lagi tidak, ya?" tanya Kuroko, memulai pembicaraan.

Kamu sendiri juga tidak tahu, karenanya kamu menggeleng. Kamu dan Kuroko memasuki gerbang sekolah, segera berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang sudah dipenuhi banyak siswa.

"Biar aku saja yang melihatnya." kata Kuroko.

Kamu tersenyum. Enak juga memiliki _teman_ yang hawa keberadaannya tipis. Mudah sekali bagi Kuroko untuk melihat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko telah kembali berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Ya, kita sekelas."

"Benarkah?" matamu berbinar karena terlalu senang, dan kamu telah berjinjit sedikit untuk memeluk Kuroko, tetapi gerakanmu itu tertahan otomatis mengingat Kuroko hanya temanmu saat ini. _Teman dekat._

Kuroko tersenyum, kali ini merentangkan tangannya dan memelukmu. Membuaut perasaan hatimu menjadi tidak menentu, apa lagi ketika ia berbisik lembut ditelingamu, "Mari mulai tahun ini dengan menjadi kekasihku, _hime._ "

Kamu membalas pelukannya, terlalu gembira. Semua emosi gembira, haru, dan kenyamanan bercampur menjadi satu. "Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko- _kun._ Salah. Yang benar, aku mencintaimu, Kuroko- _kun._ "

" _Watashi mo._ Aku cinta kamu."

-Owari-

*Menatap datar didepan layar laptop*

Astaga, akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah tiga hari berkutat dengan cerita ini, akhirnya selesai juga! * _shocked_ *

Jujur, membuat fanfict dengan karakter Kuroko yang datar itu benar-benar membuatku bingung harus menulis seperti bagaimana. Aku lamaa... sekali memikirkan ide dan cara untuk menulis fanfict ini, padahal aku sendiri juga sering berekspresi datar seperti Kuroko ._. *halah*

Tapi kenapa aku tetap memaksa menulis dengan karakter Kuroko?

Itu karena fanfict ini kupersembahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kedua teman dekatku, yang kebetulan sama-sama pencinta Kuroko dan ulang tahun ditanggal yang deketan, *plak* Happy birthday to Yamada Haru(1 Juni) dan Nie-chan(3 Juni) ^o^ semoga harapan-harapan kalian berdua dapat tercapai ditahun ini yaa.. :D

 _Yosh,_ sepertinya _author notes_ nya sudah panjang :3 Terima kasih telah membaca fanfict ini dan sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya! (:

-Himawari Natalia-


	2. Chapter 2: Kise Ryouta

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 2: Rahasia Hati (Kise Ryouta)

Kamu begitu senang ketika kamu tahu, Kise Ryouta, teman kecilmu akan pindah rumah dekat dengan rumahmu. Kamu satu sekolah dengannya sejak SD hingga SMP, tapi berbeda sekolah sejak masuk SMA.

Sebenarnya, hal itu baik-baik saja karena masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan media elektronik, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan bertemu langsung. Itu, dan juga karena kamu merindukannya.

Kise tidak akan pernah mengerti, bahwa kamu sudah menyimpan rasa padanya sejak lama. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kenyataan tentang kamu dan dia yang bersahabat.

Menjengkelkan, tetapi ia memang begitu.

-X-

Suatu hari, kamu berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan sepeda. Maklum, ia sudah pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kise begitu antusias melihat kedatanganmu, dan segera mengeluarkan sepedanya dari bagasi. Lama-kelamaan menjadi suatu rutinitas untuk kalian bersepeda bersama.

Biasanya, kalian berdua akan pergi ke sebuah pos kompleks, dan duduk disana, sambil saling bercerita. Seperti sekarang.

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?" tanyamu, ingin mengetahui pendapat Kise, lelaki yang diam-diam kamu cintai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" Kise bertanya balik sambil tertawa, membuat wajahmu terasa panas. Tawanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu..."

"Apa kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" Kise bertanya lembut, "Seingatku kamu tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya, aku sedang jatuh cinta," kamu memutuskan untuk bercerita tanpa memberi tahu bahwa orang yang kamu sukai adalah Kise yang sedang ada dihadapanmu. "Dia seseorang yang tidak peka, mudah sekali tertawa, dan berlaku baik pada siapa saja. Tak ada perbedaan antara aku dan gadis-gadis lainnya."

Kamu memandang Kise, menunggu reaksinya, namun nihil. Ia hanya menatapmu, seolah berkata akan terus mendengarkanmu. Kamu menarik napas, berusaha untuk bersabar.

Lalu, kamu menghembuskan napasmu pelan. "Dia seorang yang populer di sekolah sih.. wajar bila ia begitu."

"Siapa orang itu? Perlukah kuberitahu padanya agar memberikanmu kesempatan?" Kise berkata dengan perasaan menggebu.

Kamu mengulas senyum tipis, "Tidak perlu, sungguh."

Kemudian, kamu berdiri. Menatap mata Kise beberapa saat. "Yuk, kita bersepeda lagi."

Dan, Kise hanya mengikuti perintah yang kamu katakan. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang apa itu cinta.

Baru sesaat kamu berpikir begitu, Kise bergumam samar dan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. "Suatu saat kuberitahu jawabannya untukmu."

-X-

Kamu tidak habis pikir, bagimana Kise tidak memahami perasaanmu. Bukankah ia sudah kenal denganmu sejak lama?

Lalu, Kise memanggilmu. Dan bertanya, "Siapa sih lelaki itu?"

"Penasaran?" tanyamu, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kise berdeham. "Iya, sangat."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Kise," katamu, bersiap melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu sebentar.. aku masih sangat penasaran, tahu."

Kamu memandang Kise, lalu memberokan senyuman terbaik yang kamu punya. "Suatu hari kamu akan tahu kok."

Kise balas memandangmu, terlihat depresi. Tetapi kamu yakin bila ini belum saatnya.

Belum, biarkan persahabatan ini masih berlangsung untuk sementara waktu...

-X-

Hujan turun dengan deras beberapa hari ini, membuat kamu beberapa kali terpaksa untuk pergi-pulang ke sekolah tanpa payung, alias kehujanan. Hingga pada hari keempat, kamu jatuh sakit dan tidak dapat bersekolah.

Kise mengunjungi rumahmu, menjengukmu yang tampak tidak sehat. Wajahmu merah padam karena sakit, juga karena kau menyukainya.

"Kubawa materi pelajaran hari ini," kata Kise, lelaki itu menaruh kertas-kertas diatas meja belajarmu. "Aku pindah rumah dan sengaja ikut masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu bukan untuk menjadi pengawalmu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah datang saja," balasmu ketus.

" _Gomen_. Kau tersinggung?"

"Iya," kamu menjawab, "ubahlah kebiasaan itu.. jangan selalu mengungkap apa yang kau pikirkan. Bisa-bisa orang takut bicara jujur denganmu, takut dibalas menyakitkan tanpa kau pikir."

Itu juga salah satu alasanmu tidak ingin memberitahu perasaanmu pada Kise.

Dia kekanakan.. tetapi entah bagaimana, kamu menyukainya.

Kemudian, tanpa kamu ketahui, Kise sudah menglihat-lihat isi meja belajarmu. Menemukan sebuah buku bergambar menara Tokyo yang sangat menarik.

Kise penasaran, membuka lembaran buku tersebut dan membacanya. Baru setelah sekian menit, kamu menyadarinya dan merebut buku tersebut dari tangan Kise.

Karena itu bukan sembarang buku bersampul gambar menara Tokyo, tapi juga karena berisi curahan hatimu mengenai Kise.

Wajahmu yang memerah semakin merah. Lalu, kamu menunggu Kise berbicara padamu.

"Tadi itu... apa?" tanya Kise, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tampaknya ia kaget.

"Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Kise memandangmu lekat, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. "Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa, membalas perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," katamu tersenyum lirih, "aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak ingin membalas perasaanku, dan aku tidak berharap untuk kau membalasnya."

Kise masih memandangmu lekat, dan kamu bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Kamu mendengar langkah kaki Kise keluar kamarmu, mungkin merasa tak enak dengan suasana canggung ini.

Perlahan dan tanpa kamu sadari, kamu mulai menangis dibalik selimut. Dan kamu sadar akan sesuatu, bahwa kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

-X-

Hari ini ulang tahun Kise.

Mengingat hal itu, kamu beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan pelipis yang masih terasa pening.

"Aku... harus mengucapkan... selamat ulang tahun padanya..." rintihmu, berjalan keluar kamar.

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden Kise mengetahui rahasia hatinya, dan sejak itu kalian belum saling menghubungi.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya," tukasmu kepada ibumu. Kamu tidak peduli kalau ibumu memanggil-manggilmu. "Aku mau bertemu Kise dulu, bu."

Lalu, kamu mulai mengendarai sepedamu keluar rumah, menuju rumah Kise, hanya itu yang kamu pikirkan.

Sesampainya di rumah Kise, napasnu sudah terengah, wajahmu memerah, dan jantungmu berpacu cepat. Dengan sembarang kamu memarkirkan sepedamu.

Dan secara kebetulan, Kise juga sedang keluar rumah. Ia kaget ketika menemukanmu.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Kise, suaranya terdengar khawatir, ia memegang keningmu. "Kau masih demam."

"Kise..." kamu memanggil namanya lirih, "Selamat ulang tahun..."

Lalu, tubuhmu terhuyung kedepan, untung saja Kise menahan dirimu agar tidak jatuh dengan mendekapmu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Kise lembut. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan _intens._

"Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu..." bisikmu lirih, lalu menatap jauh kedalam bola mata Kise. "Sekali lagi... selamat ulang tahun."

Kise mempererat dekapannya, pelukannya terasa hangat.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tidak membalas perasaanmu... tetapi aku berjanji akan membalas perasaanmu."

-X-

Setahun kemudian...

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dan kamu lalui bersama Kise.

Hari ini, ulang tahun Kise tiba lagi. Lelaki itu mengajakmu duduk di pos kompleks seperti biasanya.

"Karena ini ulang tahunku, apapun yang kupinta akan terkabul, kan?" ujar Kise kepadamu, "benar, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu..." Kise mendekatkan wajahnya padamu, "Saatnya membalas perasaanmu."

"A-apa?" tanyamu, merasa terkejut. Apa tidak salah mendengar?

"Jadilah kekasihku." pinta Kise, "Ini permintaanku, dan pasti terkabul."

Kmau mengulas senyum tipis, "kau jahat sekali... tahu kah aku menunggu lama sekali?"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu maafkan aku," kata Kise sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu menarikmu dal pelukannya yang hangat.

-owari-

Yeaaa... selesaiii...

Hola! Kembali lagi dengan fictku ^^ saat membuat cerita ini, aku baru teringat bila ulang tahun Kise sudah dekat, jadi kubuat seperti ini deh :D

Ini adalah fict sekuel dari "You", Kuroko x readers. Terima kasih pada li-chin, Misaki Younna dan Yuki'NF Miharu yang udah ngasih usul, dan membuatku memiliki ide untuk membuat sekuel Gom x readers. Hm, mungkin gak bakal Gom doang kali ya :" kalo ada chara lain yang kutemukan idenya untuk dipasangkan dengan readers pasti kubuat, hahaha xD

Terima kasih yang telah membaca cerita ini, juga yang telah mereview fanfict "You" ^^ Sampai bertemu di chapter lainnya :D


	3. Chapter 3: Midorima Shintarou

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 3: I Love You (Midorima Shintarou)

Kamu suka Midorima.

Ralat, kamu cinta Midorima.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi. Rambutnya yang dipangkas rapi. Kegemarannya membawa _lucky item._ Kepintarannya dalam belajar. Kemampuannya menilik jarak agar dapat melakukan _shoot_ dengan sempurna.

Kamu mencintainya.

Tetapi ia begitu menyebalkan. Tidak pernah sedikitpun untuk melihat dirimu. Ia hanya cuek, bersikap tidak peduli kala kamu berusaha memancing perhatiannya.

Mungkin, cinta ini takkan terbalas.

Dan itu hal yang paling menyebalkan bagimu yang selama ini, tidak pernah ditolak oleh seorang cowok yang kamu sukai.

"Dia memang seperti itu," Takao, teman terdekat Midorima menyahut, "Tidak perlu khawatir, sesungguhnya diam-diam dia adalah seorang yang perhatian, kok."

"Oh ya?" kamu mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya.

"Hm, itu benar," tukas Takao. "Sejujurnya baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang sepertimu, menyatakan sukamu langsung pada Shin- _chan._ "

Menyampaikan melalui speaker sekolah, gagal.

Mengirimkan surat cinta, juga gagal.

Menyatakan langsung tepat didepan wajahnya, gagal total.

Lalu, cara gila apa lagi yang dapat membuatnya tergerak, melihat benar-benar kedalam dirimu walaupun hanya sesaat?

Kamu tidak habis-habisnya memikirkan cara untuk membuat Midorima tertarik kepadamu.

"Shin- _chan_ itu peka, tapi cuek," ujar Takao seolah membaca pikiranmu, "Pasti kamu memikirkan bagaimana cara agar menarik perhatiannya."

"Benar sekali," sahutmu lirih.

"Mudah saja. Dia peka, kan? Buat ia merasakan kalau kau menjauh darinya, tidak tertarik padamu. Dengan begitu, Shin- _chan_ pasti akan penasaran," tukas Takao seperti ahli cinta saja.

Mulanya, kamu ragu mendengar penuturannya. Tetapi lama-lama, kamu menyadari bahwa ucapan Takao itu benar.

"Baiklah," kamu menyahut puas, "Sudah kutemukan caranya, terima kasih."

 _Akan kubalas sikap cuekmu itu,_ batinmu dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan gusar.

-X-

Seperti biasa, kamu menuju lapangan basket. Biasanya kamu akan menyeru-nyerukan nama Midorima sekuat tenaga, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kamu menyerukan nama yang berbeda.

Takao. Teman dekat Midorima sendiri.

Biar saja, biar tahu rasa si cuek itu. Kalau setelah ini dia tidak juga memerhatikanmu, kamu berencana akan mengibarkan bendera putih-menyerah.

Takao juga sempat terlihat kaget, tetapi kemudian dia memahami maksudmu dan tersenyum menggoda. Membuat Midorima yang berada didekatnya beberapa kali merasa jengah.

"Hei Midorima, gadis itu tidak tergila-gila padamu lagi?" tanya seseorang anggota tim basket, raut wajahnya terlihat menahan tawa. Dan tanpa melihat pun Midorima tahu itu, jadi dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Takao mulai mengisengi Midorima dengan menarik perhatian kearahmu, dan dibalas olehmu juga, dengan senyum yang tak dapat dimengerti Midorima.

Kamu berteriak-teriak senang dalam hati. Rencanamu berhasil! Lihat saja wajah Midorima yang sudah memerah sekarang. Mungkin gabungan antara rasa cemburu dan kesal menjadi satu.

Dan kamu tidak dapat menahan senyumanmu.

Yang sayangnya, diartikan Midorima sebagai perasaan sukamu pada Takao. Ah, dia tidak tahu saja.

-X-

Lagi, kamu mendekati Takao yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Raut wajah Midorima mengatakan seolah kamu akan menuju kearahnya, tetapi dugaannya yang salah membuat wajahnya kian kesal.

"Takao, mau minuman?" tanyamu, menjulurkan sebuah botol minum. Melihat ekspresi Midorima sejak tadi jelas membuatmu memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah.

Takao juga tampak bahagia saja dengan _acting_ nya tersebut, jadi dia tersenyum manis yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Midorima sebelumnya. "Tentu saja."

Lalu, kamu membalasnya dengan senyuman yang serupa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Midorima mencekal tanganmu dan menarikmu pergi. Kamu menoleh kearah Takao untuk memberikan senyum yang berarti 'terima kasih' dan Takao membalasnya dengan senyum yang mengartikan bahwa ia puas dengan apa yang terjadi.

-X-

"Ada apa?" tanyamu.

Midorima menatapmu _intens,_ sesaat kemudian menggerakkan kacamatanya agar pas kembali dibatang hidungnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau itu pintar, jawablah sendiri," tukasmu ketus.

"Kenapa kau berusaha mencoba mendekati Takao? Kau ingin mempermainkannya?" tanya Midorima langsung,

Kamu menatap dalam mata Midorima, "Apa urusannya denganmu? Mendekatinya atau tidak sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu, tahu!"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" seru Midorima kesal, rahangnya mulai mengeras, "Kau itu menyukaiku!"

Kamu hampir saja tertawa, kemudian kamu menarik napas dalam dan berusaha mulai memancing Midorima lagi, "Cih, yang benar saja. Apa gunanya aku menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku?"

"Memangnya Takao menyukaimu?" balas Midorima.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat, ia membalas senyumanku berkali-kali. Tidak sepertimu," katamu, dan kali ini sukses sekali memancing Midorima karena tiba-tiba saja lelaki yang ada dihadapanmu itu memelukmu.

Kali ini, kamu benar-benar merasa puas. Bahagia. Nyaman. Terharu. Akhirnya perasaanmu yang selama ini ada untuknya... dapat dibalas.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi," Midorima berbisik ditelingamu dengan lembut, " _I love you._ "

Kamu memejamkan mata, lalu mengucapkan _magical words_ itu dengan penuh perasaan. " _I love you, too."_

-Owari-

Yoshhhh! *bersorak*

Sepertinya ini fict Midorima pertamaku, hohoho xD termasuk dalam sekuel GoMxReaders, berarti sekuel dari fanfict berjudul "You" dan "Rahasia Hati".

Singkatnya ide cerita ini bukan datang dariku, tapi dari teman SMPku. Makasih Nie-chan, idemu tentang readers yang deketin Takao dan bikin Midorima cemburu tuh keren banget, hahaha :D selama ini nggak pernah terpikirkan membuat cerita Midorima yang seperti ini ^^

Oke, terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir cerita ini, juga membaca sekuel sebelumnya! Sampai bertemu di sekuel selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4: Akashi Seijuro

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Fate

Kalau kamu ditanya pendapatmu tentang Akashi, kamu akan menjawab, _dia itu menyebalkan._

Akashi adalah seorang putra dari pemilik SMA Rakuzan, kapten dari klub basket SMA tersebut, juga juara kelas setiap semesternya. Mungkin banyak gadis yang menyukainya karena tiga hal itu, tetapi kamu menganggapnya menyebalkan karena dia terlalu angkuh.

Tapi disuatu ketika, disaat kamu sedang terburu-buru membawa setumpuk buku ke ruang kelas...

"Ahhh!"

Duk duk duk. Semua buku berhamburan dan terjatuh dilantai. Namun parahnya, tubuh kamu tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan sehingga terhuyung kedepan dan menabrak orang yang sudah kamu tabrak.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Akashi.

Ia juga terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget dan belum sempat menahan berat tubuhmu. Lalu, kamu memejamkan kedua matamu secara otomatis.

Ketika kamu membuka mata, wajahmu dan wajahnya sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat karena bibir kamu menempel pada bibirnya.

Akashi mendorongmu dengan sedikit kasar, membuat tubuhmu terdorong menjauh darinya. Wajahmu sudah merah padam mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf!" serumu langsung, menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin. Sekalipun Akashi orang yang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja ini semua salahmu.

Akashi menatapmu tajam, terlihat begitu marah. Bagaimana tidak, kamu terjatuh menimpanya, lalu dengan tidak sengaja mengecup bibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" bentak Akashi. Nada suaranya meninggi.

Pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung membuat siapapun tidak ada di koridor kelas. Kamu bersyukur sedikit karena tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Lihat sekelilingmu! Koridor sudah dibuat sebegitu luas, mengapa masih saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?"

Ada perasaan takut yang merayap kedalam hatimu walau hanya sesaat. "Aku membawa banyak sekali buku... aku tidak dapat melihatmu..."

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, buku-buku yang kurang lebih ada tiga puluh buah dan berukuran cukup besar itu bertebaran dimana-mana. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali menatapmu.

"Hh. Aku tidak peduli, setelah ini kau harus menjadi budakku!"

"Apa-apaan... aku tidak sengaja!" serumu kesal.

Akashi bangkit berdiri. Tanpa membantumu sama sekali, ia melangkah pergi. Setelah tiga langkah, Akashi berkata lagi, "Kau menjadi mangsaku sekarang, tidak akan kulepaskan begitu saja."

Kamu berdecak pasrah, lalu mulai menyusun buku-buku yang tersebar. Bagimu, Akashi jadi lebih menyebalkan.

-X-

"Hei!"

Kamu baru saja hendak melangkah ke kantin ketika tiba-tiba, Akashi menyentak tanganmu dengan agak kasar. "Mau kemana, kau? Kau tidak boleh seenaknya saja pergi setelah melakukan hal yang seenak hatimu itu."

Astaga Akashi, ini waktunya istirahat. Kamu mengerang kesal, merasa lapar dan ingin segera makan. Sementara itu kamu sudah dipandangi murid-murid perempuan yang jelas-jelas menyukai Akashi.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" desismu kesal.

Akashi tersenyum. "Temani aku makan siang."

"Aku memang ingin ke kantin," jawabmu ketus.

"Bukan di kantin," jawab Akashi cepat, "Tapi atap sekolah."

Kamu tercengang, tetapi akhirnya mengikuti langkah Akashi. Jadi, disinilah kamu sekarang bersama dengan Akashi, di atap sekolah yang berbentuk datar. Matahari tidak terlalu terik, semilir angin berhembus lembut.

"Mau makan apa disini?" tanyamu, berusaha untuk mengejek Akashi. "Makan angin?"

Akashi menghela napas, kakinya melangkah kearah bilik kecil disudut atap. Ia membuka bilik tersebut, mengeluarkan kotak bekal. "Ini ruangan pribadiku di sekolah ini. Tiap pagi aku meletakkan bekalku disana."

"Hn."

Akashi mengeluarkan karpet yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang, menggelarnya diatas atap dan duduk disana. Ia memandangmu heran. "Duduk disini."

Kamu menurutinya. Seakan, pikiran dan hatimu tidak ingin diajak kerja sama untuk membuat sebuah keputusan ketika menghadapi Akashi.

"Suapi aku makan," perintah Akashi.

"Hah?" kamu melongo.

Akashi mengeluarkan buku memo dari saku celananya. Walau ukurannya kecil, tetapi cukup tebal juga. "Aku mau menghapal pelajaran. Jadi, suapi aku. Kau budakku. Seenaknya saja kau menciumku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas sampai aku memaafkanmu."

"Jadi aku belum dimaafkan?" tanyamu dengan tatapan _shock._ Terlebih, dengan perilaku Akashi yang mau menghapal pelajaran. Juga, karena Akashi menyebut-nyebut soal 'ciuman' dan itu membuat wajahmu memanas.

"Cepat," tukas Akashi.

Kamu menarik napas, membuka kotak bekal itu. Sesaat kamu merasa kaget karena isinya mewah sekali. Ada daging, udang, dan salad segala. Kamu tersenyum kecil, lalu menyumpitkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulut Akashi. Sementara itu, Akashi masih terfokus pada catatan-catatan dibuku memonya tersebut.

-X-

Sudah satu minggu kamu menjalankan kegiatan monoton tersebut. Menyuapi Akashi selama istirahat siang, sementara kamu sendiri tidak makan. Semakin hari, tubuhmu semakin kurus saja.

Dan, pada hari ke tujuh itulah Akashi menyadarinya.

"Kamu kurusan," ucap Akashi. Dia menatapmu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak makan siang karena harus menyuapimu, tahu," katamu ketus.

"Maaf."

Tunggu sebentar, Akashi mengucapkan maaf? Apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Kamu berusaha menanggapi dengan normal ucapannya yang terdengar ambigu itu, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadamu," kata Akashi, "Mulai besok, akan kubawakan dua kotak bekal."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membeli makanan di kantin," ucapmu.

Akashi menghela napas, "Makanan di kantin itu sungguh tidak sehat."

Kamu tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Akashi, jadi kamu hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya untuk sekali ini.

-X-

 _Dia itu menyebalkan,_ itu yang kamu pikirkan tentang Akashi, _tapi dia perhatian juga._

Seperti perkataannya, hari ini ia membawakan bekal untukmu juga. Dia menyodorkan sepasang sumpit untukmu, menyuruhmu makan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perintahmu itu?" tanyamu sedikit ketus.

"Mengenai itu... lupakan saja." jawab Akashi.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanyamu lagi, kal ini tidak ketus, justru terkesan penasaran.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Ulangan harian sudah berlalu, kok. Masih ada beberapa hari sampai ujian semester."

"Hm... ujian semester ya?" ucapmu, menyerngitkan kening. Kamu menerima sumpit dari Akashi, mulai menyuap _tempura_ yang ada didalam bekal tersebut. "Aku membenci ulangan, tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Belajar maksudku."

"Itulah sekolah," jawab Akashi, "Kau harus menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di sekolah, barulah kau dapat sukses dimasa depan."

"Tapi kau hidup dimasa sekarang, harusnya kau tidak menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu yang nggak mungkin keulang dua kali."

Akashi terdiam. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya," sahutmu cepat, "Masa depan memang penting, tapi bukan berarti kau harus melewatkan masa sekarang."

"Baiklah," gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada ucapanmu. Tapi jangan pernah tidak belajar sebelum ujian."

Kamu tertawa. Untuk dikali pertama dikala kamu duduk berdekatan dengannya. "Aku memang tidak suka ujian, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak belajar sama sekali. Aku masih peduli dengan nilai."

Akashi tersenyum. Dan saat itu kamu baru menyadari, berada didekatnya tidak seburuk yang kamu kira.

Senyumannya juga menenangkan.

-X-

"Belakangan ini Akashi berubah," cerita seorang temanmu.

"Oh ya?" tanyamu, "Berubah bagaimana?"

"Ia lebih... kelihatan hidup. Lebih bergaul, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tahu tidak, _fans_ nya bertambah banyak."

Entah bagaimana, ucapan itu menganggumu. Selama ini Akashi suka menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal sepele untuknya, seperti meminta membawakan botol minum di ekskulnya, membawakan buku-buku pelajarannya yang tebal, sampai membawakan tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas bila ia sibuk mengurus di dewan perwakilan sekolah.

Hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan membawakan.

Anehnya, kamu mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Dan selama ini... apa kamu melihat perubahan-perubahan lelaki itu? Memang sih, Akashi jadi suka berbincang denganmu.

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat kamu termangu-mangu, sehingga Akashi harus mengagetkanmu agar kamu tersadar. Kini, lelaki itu berada persis didepan wajahmu.

"Mikirin apa sih?" tanya Akashi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tentu Akashi tidak semudah itu untuk percaya, ia semakin mendekat kearah wajahmu. "Kalau kau memikirkan aku, katakan saja."

"Tidak," sahutmu cepat, tetapi reaksi tubuhmu mengatakan hal berbeda. Keringat dingin mulai menetes, jantungmu berdegup cepat, dan wajahmu memanas.

"Kau berbohong. Jangan pernah berbohong didepanku," ujar Akashi serius.

Kamu memejamkan kedua matamu erat. "Iya, aku memang memikirkanmu. Tentang kamu yang dibicarakan banyak orang, tentang kamu yang katanya berubah, tentang kamu yang terlihat lebih hidup karena lebih terbuka dengan orang lain."

Kemudian, kamu merasakan kecupan singkat dipipimu. Seperti mimpi, tetapi kamu yakin bila itu kecupan Akashi.

"Itu karena kamu," ucap Akashi, "Kau pernah bilang, kalau aku seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan masa mudaku. Aku sudah melakukannya, menikmati masa-masa ini, dan tidak terlalu memikirkan masa depan."

"Akashi..."

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Dan alasanku mengikuti perkataanmu karena berbicara denganmu itu menyenangkan. Aku selama ini berpikir, kalau aku tidak mungkin dapat berbincang dengan orang lain. Ternyata tidak juga. Terima kasih," kata Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian memundurkan wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajahmu secara perlahan.

Lalu kecupan tadi...

"Oh ya," Akashi tertawa pelan, "Karena kau merubah hidupku menjadi lebih menyenangkan, membuatku menikmatinya... bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku? Mau?"

"Apa?" kamu nyaris berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Kau ini sudah menjadi mangsaku sejak awal," canda Akashi sambil menyentil keningmu dengan jarinya. "Sejak tidak terlalu sengaja kau menjatuhkan tubuhmu diatasku."

Kamu mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Akashi. Lelaki itu memang seperti itu, selalu seenaknya saja, tapi...

"Baiklah, aku mau."

"Bagus," kemudian, tangan Akashi menyampir dibahumu.

"Bukankah ini seperti takdir?" tanya Akashi. "Sejak kita bertemu, dan kau menjadi budakku dan selalu ada disekitarku. Aku..."

"Hm?" kamu menoleh.

Wajah Akashi sudah memerah. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kamu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Akashi yang menggemaskan tersebut. "Kau menyebalkan, Akashi, tapi anehnya aku menyukaimu juga."

-Owari-

Astaga o.O apakah fict ini gaje?

Kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini ya? Hahaha xD Cerita ini bermula dari Yamada Haru yang ngasih usul kalau ceritanya _readers_ nya ditindas sama Akashi, gitu. Tapi aku malah mengembangkannya kayak begini, maaf ya kalau nggak memuaskanmu, Haru- _chan_ :p

Oh ya, terima kasih karena telah membaca kumpulan fict _one-shot_ ini. Juga bagi yang sudah me _review, favorite_ dan _follow._ Itu menjadi dukunganku, loh dan membuatku gencar membuat fict ini T.T Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^o^


End file.
